Hell Hath no Fury
by DiamondKat
Summary: This is a story mostly about Johnny. It is my first fanfic so don't be to mean on the reviews. I did enjoy writing it. I'm just trying out my writing skills. Please read my story. UPDATED! FINELLY
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fantastic Four characters. But I do own my own charachters which you will find soon. Do not sue me, you have no right : P**

**Authers Note: This is my first fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it. Please do not be to mean in critisizing, but please review. **

**This is rated T for some bad language, and sexual content (Yay, lol)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Johnny walkied through the foggy streets. It was the early morning. Most people didn't come out at this time. The streets were unusually empty, but he didn't notice this.The streets around him became more and more surrounded by fog. The fog started to close in on him and bury his eyes. He backed up. He now couldn't see anything. It was impossible there was no sky or ground anymore. It was quiet. It was like there was nothing. He started to loose track of his feet, almost as if he were floating. A barking dog broke the silence. It helped him find his feet. He could feel the ground underneath him again. He searched despretly for the noise but he couldn't find it. Instead he saw something else, a figure, it was himself. A reflection from a glass building. Releived he walked toward it. He had found something. He saw himself as he always remembered it. Johnny touchedthe cold glass of the building. the feeling helped him gain control of his senses. He looked at his hand for a while. His veins stuck out in stress. He was glad to be near something he remembered. He looked back at the the face of his reflection. He expected the figure to do the same but instead its eyes remained on the hand. His heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest. He gapped at it. He couldn't even trust his own reflection. Finely the reflections eyes moved back to his own. Johnny's heart pounded on his chest. The figure looked calmly at him. Its hand moved away from the building, while still watching him carefully. Then it smiled and walked away.

Johnny shot out of his sleep. He was wet with sweat all over. He found himself breathing heavely. His heart was still pounding on his chest. He looked around. He was still in the pat h between dream world and reality. He relized were he was and how he got there. Relieved he uncovered his bed sheets. He was at a hotell near a beach that he had rented for a week. Sue recommended it to him. She said it may help relax him. Obviously she was wrong. He had been having dreams like these for the last two and a half years on and off. He was miserable. The dreams are coming more often now than ever. Johnny flopped down on the sofa. He hasn't gotten a good night sleep in quit a while. He's been getting moody a lot. And not to mention what this is doing to his facial features. What was weird is all the dreams are somewhat similar. Except some of them were flashbacks. Like this one dream he had off and on. It happened about the same time the dreams had started.

He was back at the Baxter Building. It was late into the night. He wasn't sleeping for some reason. He was watching tv when he hear the elevator door open. He looked to the side to see a woman coming out of the elevator. She was cute too. She had deep red hair and curves. Johnny was suprised. People weren't aloud up here especially in the middle of the night. "Um, why are you here?" Johnny said.

"You don't need to know," She said sharply.

"Actually I kinda do,"

"Enough of the small talk, I'm here for business,"

"What kind of business?" Johnny said suspiciously.

The woman quickly approuched him and pushed him against the wall. She _is _here for business, Johnny thought. Then that thought whipped away whan he felt a white-hot pain as she kneed him between his thighs. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He curled into a ball. A needle pierced his skin on the side of his neck. H could barley feel it. Thewoman bent down and whispered into his ear, "You'll find out sooner or later." She quickly walked toward the elevater and left. then the rest of the gang soon became aware of the commotion and come to help Johnny. A couple of days after that he started having dreams.

Johnny was deep in thought when he heard ringing tone of his cell phone. Startled, he picked it off the table and opened it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. And yes I know its alot about Johnny, cause I love him. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yes I know this is a short chapter but it will be updated soon. And thank you CrazyDisaster, chikipedia, and xdaisy chainx for your reviews.**

* * *

"Yeah?" Johnny said drowsily.

"Johnny are you O.K.?" Sue's voice came from the other line. "We're worried about you."

"Just as good as I was when I left. I'm still not sleeping much and I'm having dreams." Johnny looked up at the ceiling as he laid on the sofa.

"Maby you should stop trying to sleep and get out and do something.

"I guess."

"You sound so miserable why don't you come back tommorrow, we miss you."

Johnny smiled at this. "Yeah I think I will, I miss yall too." Sue and Johnny had grown closer. Johnny was too tired to make rude comments, and Sue felt too sorry for Johnny to nag at him. As a result they were nicer to each other.

"Well…" Sue said slowly, "feel better,"

"Don't worry about it Sue, its ok."

"Ok then bye."

"Bye," Johnny waited for the click on the other line before he hung up. He slowly closed his phone. He looked at it for a while. Then got up, put on a shirt and walked out the door.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring but it will get more intresting. Again plz Review.**


	3. Screw you!

**This chapter is a little longer than chapter 2 but it still isn't very long. sorry about that. And yall have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews. they keep me motivated.**

**Oh and this is the rated T part of the story just to let you know.**

* * *

The cool soft sand felt good on his bare feet as he walked out to the beach. There was a small bar near it. He wasn't planning on getting drunk but he could just have one or two drinks. He sat down at the bar and ordered his drink. The people around him got all quiet. Now there was whispering going on and people watched him. He got an occasional wave and he just smiled back.. He pretended not to notice all the whispering and staring. After a while this stuff can get really tiring, People were the same everywhere. Luckily this was a hotel that didn't allow reporters in, so he didn't have them all in his face.

There was a women across from him staring at him. She didn't smile or anything. She just watched him. She actually looked familiar, he had a feeling that when he met this person he didn't enjoy it, so he turned away not wanting to give her the wrong message. Who was she, she looked so familiar. He thought for a long time but just couldn't grab it. His thought process broke when a cute girl sat down beside him, "Hey Torch," she said in a sexy voice. He turned to the girl. She really was cute, she had burnet hair and was pitiet.

"Hey sexy," He played along. He looked back to where the other woman was sitting, but she had already walked away.

"What are you looking at?" She clearly wasn't finished with him.

"Nothing," he said and quickly turned back to her.

"Your really hot, did you know that?"

"In everyway baby," He gave her one of his silly smiles.

She smiled back, almost laughing. "Come with me." she grabbed him by the arm amd pulled him off the seat. He quickly finished his drink, wiped his face with his hand and went with her. He knew what was going to happen next. She took him up too her room. "What are you up too," Johnny said raising and eyebrow. She roughly pushed him into the room. He stumbled back with a huge grin on his face. She approached him. Johnny stepped back falling into the bed behind him. She got on top of him, her tongueinvading his mouth. Johnny rubbed the back of her neck. He knew he shouldn't but what was supposed to do? Say no? It wasn't like he was going to stay with her. Hopefully she wasn't expecting that either. After a long make out, the girl despretly started to undo his pants.(Sorry I was bored when I wrote this. lol)

* * *

**He He. I'm inocent. I swear. lol. Anyway, plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my fourth chapter. Thank you my Reveiwers. Special Thanx to Carebears15 and CrazyDisaster for being such active reviewers. Also thank you sd freek for the tip. mwa love ya now heres mychappy.**

**

* * *

**

Johnny walked down the halls of his high school. He walked into his third period class. He smiled when he saw the girl he was looking for sitting alone in a desk reading a book. Her silky red hair was swept back into a clean ponytail. He quickly approached the desk, sat down across from her and waited. She pretended not to notice. She eventually got red in the face. "Hey Lucinda," Johnny said while looking at her, with one of his goofy grins on his face.

"Hey," she gave him a shy smile. She quickly looked back at the book. He could tell she wasn't reading it. She was getting really red in the face. He decided to quit tormenting her get what he wanted.

"What's up?" he said coolly.

"Nothing," she said slowly. She turned to him he was smiling "You never talk to me, why are you talking to me now?"

He ignored the question. "I've been watching you at lunch. You sit with a group of girls. Are you good friends with all of them?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah," she turned away smiling as her face reddened. He was still smiling when she turned to face him again, "Why?"

Again ignoring the question he said, "You sit with Rebecca right?"

"Yeah she's a really good friend of mine," she was now smiling. She closed the book she had been gripping so tightly.

"So you know her really well?" he asked hopefully.

She was about to answer when she found out what he was on to. "Well yeah, but-"

"Do you have her phone number? I've tried to ask her but, you know…" He paused waiting. He tried to look serious. He pulled it off really well She looked down at the book that she was about ready to hit him with. Then looked back at him trying to calm down.

"Yeah I have it." She said with a smile but with a tone of sadness trying to get her point across.

"Can you give it to me… please,"

She paused for a moment. She knew she shouldn't but how can she say no. She picked up her purse and dug into it. She took out the number and held it out not looking at him but instead looking at the desk.

He grabbed it. "Thank you so much," He gently hit her on the back and walked off to talk to his friends. Lucinda watched him leave. Why did she have to be so nice? She asked herself angrily. She walked out of the classroom to go to the restroom to hide her tears.

* * *

**I hope you like it. But don't hate Johnny because he is just a stupid teen in highschool. He didn't know any better. lol. Plz reveiw.**


	5. Don't Hurt Me

**My 5th chapter yay. Thank you my reviewers. You know who you are. I love ya. Now heres my chapter**

* * *

Johnny opened his eyes. He was sweating and breathing slightly heavily. He looked around. The sun was beating down on his eyes making him wince. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. The covers slipped down revealing his chest. "Morning Johnny," he heard a tired voice beside him. 

"Morning," he replied. She was watching him.

"What's wrong? You look all sweaty and stressed." She asked in concern.

"It's nothing,"

"No really,"

"Just a dream, really its nothing," He didn't want to tell her about the problems he was having; he didn't want her involved.

"Well, then do you want to go down to get some breakfast?" she gently rubbed his chest. He put his hand on his face. _Crap. _How can he explain that he couldn't stay with her? He didn't even know her name.

"Look…we can't stay together. It just won't work. And I have to leave today." She looked down.

"Whatever, just go."

"I'm sorry…I-" he was about to make an excuse but was cut off.

"**Just**…go," she said just in a tone that made him quickly get out of the bed and find his cloths. He zipped up his pants, and pulled on his shirt. He glanced at her thinking if he should say anything, but decided not to just for safety.

He was about to walk out the door when he heard her, "Wait," she said sharply. He didn't like the sound of it. She wasn't pleased. Never mess with girls in the morning. He stooped and turned around. She quickly approached him in anger. He took a step back. He waited for the worst. Luckily she just slapped him across the face. She had a pretty good hit too. He bit his bottom lip. "You can go now," she said bluntly without looking at him.

"Right," he said, and with surprising haste he walked out of the room

* * *

**Lol. I love torturingguys. Thats why I had to include this chapter. Please please please review. mwa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the longest chapter so far. I hope yall are enjoying my story and i hope its not boring. Plz keep reviewing.**

* * *

Johnny went back to his room and packed his stuff into his backpack. He checked through the room to see if he left anything. Then he flung the backpack over one shoulder and left the room. He checked himself out and walked out to his new silver posrche

As he threw his backpack into the back seat heglanced behind him.Hesaw that woman again. Not the one he just screwed but the one sitting across from him at the bar, the one he couldn't remember. She was leaning on the hotel building watching him. She had one leg over the other and her arms were crossed. It looked like she was trying to solve a math problem or something. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she was, with her red hair, sharp features, and beautiful curvy body. Then a light bulb went on in his head. Lucinda! The girl in his dreams, the red haired girl who was so sexy. The girl who tormented him two years ago. Not good. He wasn't ready to get killed by some maniac woman looking for revenge. He quickly got into his porsche. He looked back. The woman still didn't move. He turned on the ignition and started to drive out of the parking lot. For a guy who liked girls so much he seemed to be constantly running from them. He looked back in the review mirror but it was too late she was gone. He had just seen the woman he hadn't seen for two years. He hadn't expected it at all. What is she up too? She's probably the one who gave him all the dreams. Some how. He thought about the dream he just had last night. He relized how STUPID it was to have done that to a girl in highschool. He felt like hitting himself. What was she going to do to him. He thought about the needle on his neck. He gently rubbed his neck at the thought.

The three hour drive back to the Baxter Building was tiring. When he finelly arrived he was releived. He slammed the car door shut greatfully. The familiar sent hit him as he walked into the Baxter Building. "Johnnny, your back. It was getting kinda boring over here," the doorman said. Johnny just smiled back. That doorman seemed so weird to him. Johnny could have sworn he was gay. He quickly walked to the elevator and hit the button not wanting to get into a conversation with him. The doors closed and he felt the elevator go up.

A couple seconds lator the doors opened again. He saw the familiar hall that went into the huge lab. He looked around to see if anything had changed. It looked about the same. "JOHNNY!" he heard a happy voice. Sue came out of her room and ran to johnny. She leaped into his arms in a big hug. He hugged her back. He was still surprised at how much closer they had gotten over the last year. Sue let go. "We missed you so much. I was so worried about you." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah me too." Ben walked in to the hall.

"Hey pebbles."

"Don't you think that's getting a little old." Ben was smiling

"I just missed making fun of you." Johnny teased him.

"So, did you screw any girls?" Ben asked.

"Maby," Johnny glanced at Sue. She gave a look of disapproval but didn't say anything. Reed entered the scene.

"Hey, Johnny. Hows it going? Are you still not sleeping?" Reed asked in concern.

"I didn't sleep much last night, but I don't know if that counts." Johnny was smiling. Reed rolled his eyes at his immaturity.

"You look pretty drowsy, I could give you something so you could have a dreamless sleep for one night." Reed said carefully.

"Sure Doc, that would be great. How long will it last?"

"Just through the night, about seven hours of so. It will take about two hours for it to start working. Follow me." Reed walked to the lab. He took out a small bottle with yellowish fluid. The he god out a needle.

Johnny watched him do this and said, "Can't it just be a pill or something?" After that one incedent with lucinda he kept well away from needles. Reed extracted the fluid from the bottle.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that much." Reed said. He signaled Johnny to sit on the table. He did so. Reed gave him the shot. Johnny scratched the feeling away.

"How long did you say it would take to work?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"Two hours," Reed replied. Johnny gently rubbed his arm. About thirty minutes later he found himself in his bedroom. He was laying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking really hard, aboutthat woman. Lucinda. What was she doing to him? He heard a knock on his door. "Yeah," Johnny said loud enough for it to go through the door. Sue came in.

"johnny your scaring me," Sue said nervously, "I haven't seen you this serios since..." she paused to search for the word but couldn't find it. "Well I've never seen you this serious." smiling slightly.

"Sue its probably just the medicine," Johnny said comfortingly, "I'll be awake tomorrow."

"There was a pause, "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Sue asked while watching him seriosly.

Johnny went silent for a moment. How could Sue respond to Lucinda? It would make her mor worried than she already is. She didn't need to know. He decided not to tell her, at least not yet. "No," he lied.

"Ok," Sue knew it wasn't true but decided to leave it at that, and left the room. Johnny watched the door for a while. Then he found himself slowly drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Plzkeep reviewing. it gets better.**


End file.
